Forbidden Love
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted.
1. The Decree

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: The Decree

**Summary:** Let's go back to Medieval Times where King Masterson rules of the small country of Green Grove, and must decide which Lord's son is worthy of having his daughter, Princess Josephine, as a bride.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twisted.

I am awoken all too early in the morning. I despise this fact. My father, the King, always makes my ladies in waiting wake me up before the sun breaches the horizon on my birthday. But this birthday, along with the rising-before-the-sun, comes a brief note from my father. He says that I am to be promptly in the Throne Room at sunrise. I do not want to be present for the decree that my father plans to announce this morning. I voice my dissatisfaction to the ladies sent to get me ready, and they dutifully nod their heads at my words but do not offer any comments of their own. They know their place, and sadly, I am to know mine as well. This is the morning of my 16th birthday, and I am to be presented to my potential future husbands on this day. My father has arranged for 4 Dukes to present their sons for the possibility of being deemed worthy enough to marry me. Dukes Ogden, Yates, Farrell and Daly are presenting their sons Lord Scott, Lord Archibald, Lord Cole and Lord Tyler to me today. No one in the kingdom knows that I have pledged my love and body to one lesser being than a Lord. But my love for this man is forbidden, and I am to follow my father's orders and marry a Lord.

"Princess Josephine, are you alright? You do not seem quite like yourself this morning." My main lady in waiting, Lacey says, quieting the speaking of the other 3.

"I am not looking forward to my impending marriage. I do not care for any of the gentlemen that my father has sent to be present here today. Besides, I am only 16; I should not have to marry at such a young age." I say with a sigh.

"I'm sure one of the Lords will catch your eye. You just haven't had the chance to meet them yet." Lacey says. She's always been the one to look on the brighter side of things.

"I used to spend time at the Duke of Ogden's castle; I am very well acquainted with his son. Lord Scott is not aware of another's personal space, especially when that other person's space is my own. As for Lords Archibald, Cole and Tyler, I have spent some time with them, on my mother's request, but none of them seem to be interested in marrying into my family. I do not know if it is simply a disinterest in becoming King one day, or a disinterest in me, either way, I do not see a potential for a happy life and marriage in any of them." I say.

"Your Highness, could it be that they have grown up since you last saw them, maybe their views have changed." My lady in waiting, Phoebe says as she gives me a hopeful look.

"While I would usually agree with you, there is little chance of that happening. I was in the company of Lord Archibald in the beginning of last month; in the company of Lord Scott a week after that; in the company of Lord Tyler a week later; and then most recently in the company of Lord Cole. None of them are pleased with what is basically going to be an arranged marriage. I do not love any of them, and they do not love me, so sadly, my father is going to be forcing me to marry someone against my will who I do not care for." I say.

"Is there someone that you care for that you would like to marry Princess?" My lady in waiting, Regina asks.

"I do not see how that is any of your business Regina. In actuality, none of you should really be hearing any of this." I say with a huff.

"I'm sorry Princess; I know that it is not my place to ask. I was just curious." Regina says and she ducks her head.

"And that kind of curiosity, if not noticed by a member of the Family Royal, is what can ruin us. Luckily, I am much more observant that other Princesses, so I do notice when that kind of thing happens." I say.

"Princess, if you don't mind my asking, is there any chance that, if given the time, that you could eventually love one of the Lords?" My last lady in waiting, Sarita asks.

"Possibly, but there would have to be something for that love to be based off of, and I feel nothing for any of the Lords." I say.

With that, the conversation ends. Lacey, Phoebe, Regina and Sarita finish getting me ready and then follow me downstairs to the Throne Room, all the while straightening out the back of my dress. For my birthday today, I am wearing a black velvet and cream satin dress with bell sleeves. The cream satin material has floral stitching all about it. The velvet clings to my body to show of the natural curves that I possess while the satin flows away from my body to give the illusion that I am floating as I walk. I do not understand how my mother can think that the illusion works, but I am not one to question her. As I near the Throne Room, I take a deep breath. I am about to walk in and face one of four possible futures. As I walk in, my arrival is announced.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Josephine, the Heir Apparent of Green Grove."

I roll my eyes at the title. I do not understand why my father insists on having my entrances be announced with my full title. Can't 'Princess Josephine has entered' be enough for him? It is for me.

"Ah, Sweetheart, there you are; I'm glad you received my note this morning." My father says as he strides over to me gives me a very brief hug.

"Good morning Father." I say with a small curtsey. I hate curtseying, it's very annoying.

"Good morning Princess, and might I wish you a very Happy Birthday." The Court Jester and one of my only true friends, Rico says with a bright smile.

"Thank you Rico." I say with a small nod and curtsey.

"Now, Josephine, I must talk to you urgently about the importance of today. And what today can mean for the remainder of the week." My father says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders and starts to walk me toward the thrones.

"Father, we have gone over this many times already. I am to meet with the Dukes and their sons today, and throughout the rest of the week, spend time alone with the Lords. I do not need to be reminded of this." I say with a sigh.

"Josephine listen to me, there is more to today then simply meeting with the Dukes and their sons. Today I shall decree that by the time the week comes to an end that you shall be married. And you will marry the winner of the Festival Games." My father says sternly.

"Father, why must they vie for my hand? I have known all of the Lords my entire life, and even spent time at each of their castles last month, and none of them seemed really keen on trying to win my affections, or my hand." I say.

"Josephine, this is serious." My father says.

"I know it is father, and believe me, I am taking this seriously, but none of the Lords seem to have any interest in me, or I in them." I say with a sigh.

"Nonsense; despite what you perceived while in company with the Lords last month, they have all sent their approval of the idea of vying for your hand in marriage." My father says with a shake of his head.

"I was with Lord Cole just last week Father; he even mentioned that he does not see the point in this." I say. I am nothing if not persistent.

"The Dukes have assured me that their sons are willing to do this. You were not in their company every moment of every day, things might have changed." My father says before turning away from me once we reach the 3 steps that lead to our family's thrones.

"I doubt it." I mumble under my breath.

"Do not mumble Josephine. It is not Lady Like, or Princess Like." My mother says as she walks over to me and brushes at the shoulders of my dress.

"I am sorry Mother; it shall not happen again." I say with a small curtsy.

"Ladies, please come here." My mother calls over to my ladies in waiting.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Lacey questions once they have come over and kneel.

"Take my daughter into the dress room and redo this corset. My daughter is to show off her assets to the Lords today and this just won't do." My mother instructs.

"Right away Your Majesty." Lacey says and I sigh before starting to walk away.

"Excuse me Your Majesties, but the Stable Boy would like a quick audience with the entire Royal Family." Chandler, our Royal Announcer, says with a bow towards all of us.

"See him in Chandler." My father says after sharing a quick look with my mother.

There is a small smile on my face that only grows as the Stable Boy enters the Throne Room. I glance over at my parents and when I see that they are staring at him with looks of slight annoyance, my smile fades completely. This week I have to prove that he is worthy to have my hand.

"Your Majesties, Your Highness, thank you for allowing me to speak." The Stable Boy says.

"What is it you need to say boy?" My father asks.

"Firstly, I just wanted to let you know that my father and I have built extra stables to accommodate those of the Dukes and their Sons." He says before turning his gaze to me. "Secondly, I would like to wish the Princess a Happy 16th Birthday." He adds with a small bow before turning to my parents again.

"Is that all?" My father asks.

"Yes Sire, it is." He replies with a nod.

"Thank you. You may go." My father says with a dismissive hand.

With another bow, and a hidden wink in my direction, the Stable Boy is gone. As he exits the room, Chandler returns.

"The Duke and Lord Farrell have arrived Your Majesty." Chandler announces.

"Thank you Chandler." My father says as my mother places a hand on my shoulder and ushers me to the dress room.

"Mother, what would happen if none of the Lords want to win my hand?" I ask.

"You don't have to worry about that Dear. They all want to be King one day, and the only way to do that is to win your hand." My mother replies.

"They didn't show any interest in doing so when I spent a week with each other them last month." I say.

"Are you sure Dear?" My mother asks.

"I'm sure. Lord Cole said that he didn't see a point in this; Lord Tyler seems more into bedding any girl that he can then wanting to be King; Lord Archibald won't even look at me; and Lord Scott just stares at my chest, if he isn't chatting up one of his maids." I say.

"That does not sound like the young men that I know." My mother says as she finally undoes the ties on the back of my dress so that she can reposition my corset so that my breasts are pushed up more.

"Mother, can I tell you something without you freaking out or getting mad?" I ask tentatively.

"You can tell me anything, but there is no guarantee of not getting mad." She replies.

"I love…" I start to say but am cut off by my father's booming voice.

"Welcome one and all. I want to thank the Lords of Ogden, Yates, Farrell and Daly for coming here to try and win the Princess' hand in marriage. By the end of the week, one of you will be graced with the honor of saying that Princess Josephine is your wife. Now, for the winning, my daughter, Her Royal Highness, Princess Josephine, Heir Apparent of Green Grove."

My mother pushed me towards the door and I walk out as gracefully as I can. The way that my mother repositioned my corset has made it very difficult to breath. As I walk into view, all 4 Lords go from looking at me to staring at my chest. I take in their reactions right before I start to black out.

"Princess Josephine!"

It's the last thing I hear before everything goes dark.


	2. Lord Cole

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2: Lord Cole

I wake in my room again. I do not remember how I got here, but the pounding of my head might have attributed to it.

"You're awake."

"Cole, what happened?" I ask.

"You passed out. I saw you falling and rushed over and caught you just before you hit the ground." Cole replies.

"Cole…" I say slowly. We are never formal with each other when we are alone.

"Jo, it was nothing more than wanting to make sure my friend was okay." He replies.

"My father won't see it that way." I reply.

"Let him think what he wants. I might not see the need for this tournament, but I will do everything that I can to win. I do not trust any of the other Lords with your well being." Cole says.

"I love someone you know." I say.

"As do I." He comments.

"My parents won't be thrilled with who I love." I say.

"I know. Neither will mine." He replies.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"We will have to lie to our parents. If there was any way to cancel these games and just move forward, then I would gladly do so." Cole says.

"Princess Josephine? Your mother and father would like to talk to you and Lord Cole." Lacey says through the door after knocking.

"They can come in." I say as I quickly take Cole's hand in mine and intertwine our fingers.

"How are you feeling Sweetheart?" My mother asks as my parents come in.

"Better. I think the corset was just a little tight." I say.

"Lord Cole, please explain your actions today." My father says. He's not even going to draw this out. He gets straight to the point.

"I care about the Princess' well being Sire. I saw that she was about to fall. The look on her face showed it. I didn't think about what I was going to do, I just acted." Cole says.

"Most of the time I do not condone acting without thinking first, but your actions today showed me that you care for my daughter. I cannot say the same for the other Lords…" My father says and I cut in.

"Father, are you saying that the other Lords are no longer here?" I ask.

"Do not interrupt me again Josephine. It is very un-Lady Like." My father says giving me a pointed stare. "But yes, that is what I am saying. The Dukes of Ogden, Yates and Daly have all left with their sons, leaving only Lord Cole here to take your hand in marriage. The ceremony will be on Friday." My father says before he and my mother walk out. "Oh, and I expect you both to be present at dinner tonight, appropriately dressed." My father adds before closing the door behind him.

Before Cole or I can say anything, there is a click from the door, indicating that it has been locked from the outside.

"Your father doesn't intend for me to bed you today, does he?" Cole asks.

"He just might. His parting words were 'appropriately dressed'. That coupled with the door being locked, I think that is exactly what he intends to have happen." I say with a sigh.

"Since neither of us can get out of this room, or, at this moment, be with the ones that we love, I will leave the decision of what happens up to you, Princess. I shall not force you into anything that you do not want to do… overall situation aside." Cole says.

"Cole, you are a very nice guy, and I'm sure that the girl you love is very special, but I will not betray my love by allowing you to bed me." I say after a moment.

"Princess?"

"Rico, is that you?" I ask getting up from my bed and hurrying over to the door.

"Yes, it's me. I have something to give you, may I come in?" Rico asks.

"Unfortunately, no, you can't come in. My father locked the door from the outside. He intends to have Lord Cole bed me today." I say as I lean against the door.

"Danny won't like that." Rico says.

"I know he won't. And it's not like Cole and I are going to do anything. But we can't leave." I say.

"I'm pushing a note under the door. It's from Danny. He said it's a small letter, so to wait for you to read it and then bring him your reply." Rico says.

_My Dearest Princess,_

_I am sorry that I could not give you a proper Happy Birthday wish this morning. We both know that your parents would not have approved of that. Meet me tonight by the stables. Tell them that you and Lord Cole are going for a night ride. I refuse to allow our social statuses keep me from bedding you on your birthday; even if it's not in a proper bed._

_All My Love,_

_Your Stable Boy_

I look up at Cole after I'm done reading the letter.

"Will you be up for a night ride tonight My Lord?" I ask.

"I wouldn't miss it My Princess." Cole says.

I walk over to my desk and write out a quick reply. With a smile, I press my lips to the parchment under my name and walk back over to the door.

"Are you still there Rico?" I ask.

"Of course I am Princess." Rico replies.

"My reply is coming under the door; please make haste in getting it to Danny." I say as I push the parchment through the opening under the door.

"I shall make as much haste as I can Princess." Rico says.

"Thank you Court Jester." I reply.

"Jo, may I try something?" Cole asks.

"That depends on what it is you would like to try." I answer.

"Just this…" Cole says as he brushes my cheek with the back of his hand before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

"Cole, I thought we had an understanding?" I ask as I push against his chest.

"I just wanted to see if kissing you would stir up any feelings that I might have had for you that I was unaware of. It did not, so it will not happen again." Cole says as he steps away from me.

"Wait…" I say taking a hold of his hand and pulling him back towards me.

"Yes Princess?" Cole asks.

"Bed me just this once. We might as well do what my father expects us to do." I say as I lean against the wall next to my door and place Cole's hands on either side of my body.

"Jo, I won't do that. It is your birthday. You should be bedded by the one you love, not the one that you are being forced to marry. If asked, we will simply say that we are waiting until after the ceremony on Friday for me to bed you." Cole says pulling away again.

"You're right Lord Cole. It is my birthday. I am also the Princess. By status, I am your superior. Bed me now." I demand and Cole's eyes go wide. I never pull the Royal Card with him.

"Princess, I have to ask, did my actions just now in kissing you stir up feelings that you were not aware you possessed for me?" Coles asks.

"What does it matter? I will be bedded tonight by the one that I love. I want to be bedded by you now." I say with a stern look.

"Jo…" Cole starts but I pull him to me and press my lips to his. His kiss did stir up feelings in me; hopefully getting him to bed me will make those feelings go away.

"Cole, please, just this once." I beg. I am a princess, I should be above begging a lesser noble, but in this instance, I am not.

"Jo, wait." Cole says pulling away slightly to look into my eyes. He knows that I am hiding something. I can tell that he knows by the way he's staring.

"Please Cole, if we cannot find a way to prove to my parents that the man I love is worthy enough to have my hand in marriage, I need legitimate cause to prove my state." I say with a sigh.

"Your Love has successfully bedded you before." Cole says. It a statement, not a question, but I respond any way.

"Yes, he has. In the stable of all places, but we could not find a way to get him up here without being seen." I say as I walk over to my bed. The feelings have vanished.

"Then your sudden desire to have me bed you has nothing to do with my kiss. You are simply experiencing pregnancy emotions." Cole says simply.

"I guess that is what it is. Soon I won't be able to fit into my gowns. I will start to show and my parents will know that I was successfully bedded. If I cannot show them how worthy Danny is, then the only other option is for you to bed me." I explain.

"Does he know?" Cole asks.

"Yes, I told him right before I went to stay with you and the other Lords. He's happy, but he knows that things are far from easy." I say.

"I would like to meet him tonight. If it comes down to us having to marry, I would at least like to know the man that my wife will be sharing a bed with other than me." Cole says.

"What of your Love?" I ask.

"Like with your Love, she is hired help at my home. She is my service maid. She was hired to service me in any way I needed and desired, but when I met her, I knew that I couldn't use her like that. We became friends and then Lovers. There have been a couple times when I have successfully bedded her, but all the work she does around my living quarters to keep up the appearance, she has lost the baby both times." Cole explains.

"I am so sorry Cole." I say as I blink back tears.

"It is not your fault Jo." He replies.

"I know it is not my fault, but I cannot help but feel sorry for you both. Why did I not meet her when I was staying with you last week?" I question.

"You never came into my living quarters. She is not allowed to leave the room; if she does, she would be punished. I have tried talking to my father to get that banned, but he wouldn't listen to me." Cole says with a sigh.

"Princess, your father is here to speak with you and Lord Cole; please be decent." Lacey calls through the door.

"We are decent Father; you may come in." I say as Cole and I stand up and he places a hand on the small of my back.

As my father walks into the room, his eyes immediately go from us to the bed and then back to us. The bed is in the same state as it was when he and my mother left earlier, and we are still dressed.

"Lord Cole, why did you not take the time I gave you to bed my daughter. She is to be your wife by the end of the week. You should take any chance to get started on a family." My father says.

"We have been talking Sire. I do not want to bed Princess Josephine until after we are married. So many things could happen between now and the end of the week that I would hate to mess something up by bedding her before the wedding." Cole says.

"I see… Well, I just came up here to let you know that I have discussed the matter with the Queen and the Duke of Farrell, and we have all decided that you should not wait until the end of the week. The other Lords are no longer present, so there is no longer a need to drag this ceremony out. You two shall be married at sundown the night after this." My father says and my face falls.

"Sire, with all due respect to you, the Queen, and my father, I do not think it is wise to push the wedding up to tomorrow. Please allow the Princess and I time to get acclimated to walking in the same bed before we get married." Cole says quickly.

"Sweetheart, is that what you want as well; to keep the wedding on Friday to get acclimated to walking up with Lord Cole?" My father asks.

"Yes Father, it is. Plus, you already announced that the wedding would be on Friday; that is the day that everyone is going to get ready for. Pushing the wedding up to tomorrow would not give anyone enough time to plan anything. Do you not want your only daughter's wedding to be beautiful and planned out thoroughly?" I ask.

"I see your point. The wedding shall take place on Friday at sundown." My father says before exiting the room and locking the door behind him.

As soon as I no longer hear my father's retreating steps I turn to Cole and throw my arms around him.

"Thank you Cole." I say against his shoulder.

"You're welcome Princess. I'll do anything to ensure your happiness." He says.


End file.
